Nous sommes frères
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Draco a récemment rejoint les mangemorts, il n'est qu'en troisième année mais étant donné qu'il était ami avec le Seigneur des ténèbres tout allait bien, oui, mais son frère magique s'était fait attaqué. Homophobes à l'écart, c'est du yaoi


Draco venait de recevoir la marque des ténèbres, celle que le Lord des ténèbres, le grand Tom Marvolo Riddle lui avait apposé lui même. Il avait choisi ce camp après avoir écouté les explications de son désormais chef. Les mangemorts étaient maintenant au courant de son secret après que son père l'ait expliqué à tous, en effet, Draco avait ce que l'on appelait un frère « magique », un jumeau que lui donnait la magie.

Parfois, il arrive que deux êtres dans le monde soient tellement ressemblant, que leur âme soit à leur naissance séparé en deux, que la magie les unisse afin qu'ils n'oublient jamais qu'un jour, ils avaient été la même personne. Les jumeaux magiques, ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement comme les vrais jumeaux et chacun héritait de quelque chose de leur ancien « eux ». Pourtant, leur signature magique était la même, et ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires. Et aussi, ils se doutaient tous que le frère de Draco puisse être puissant car chacun avait pu assister, une fois, seulement une fois, à l'une de ses colères mais maintenant, tout le monde savait de quoi il était capable, tout le monde évitait de mettre cet être puissant en colère.

Le jeune blond s'était allié avec le lord noir dans l'espoir de retrouver son frère, aussi, il était **réellement ** ami avec le lord, ce qui pouvait sembler bizarre pour les autres mangemorts mais tout le monde respectait ce choix, Tom avait connu Draco lorsqu'il était plus jeune, le blond était âgé d'une dizaine d'années et ne l'avait pas reconnu mais voyant avec quelle franchise Draco parlait de lui, ils devinrent amis. D'abord Draco avait peur du seigneur des ténèbres, sans le vouloir il en avait parlé à Tom le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, bien sûr ses parents lui avaient parlé du seigneur comme étant quelqu'un de bien qui voulait que tous soient égaux et de préférence sans mort, c'était en réalité Dumbledore qui était le manipulateur dans l'histoire, un être sombrement lumineux qui voulaient garder cette pureté de sang, il voulait tout le pouvoir politique à lui seul, être ministre était son deuxième objectif, le premier étant de tuer Voldemort avec son arme, sa précieuse arme, un être manipulé depuis qu'il était petit, qui croyait que Voldemort était le mal incarné. D'autant que son lien avec le chef des mangemorts aidaient.

Cette année, c'était la troisième année que Harry terminait, son parrain venait de tomber dans le voile, dans l'obscur voile, ce même voile noir par sa représentation morbide, Harry était triste. Très triste, il avait perdu son seul parent encore en vie, il était désormais seul, la seule chose de bien qui ait put l'arriver était qu'il héritait de tous les biens de Sirius, malheureusement pour lui il ne pouvait hériter de tout cela qu'à ces 16 ans, et il n'avait pas encore cet âge.

Il soupirait avant de prendre ses affaires et aller prendre le Poudlard express, il savait que le rang des mangemorts de son ennemi avait augmenté, que certains élèves de son école étaient maintenant ses ennemis, mais il ne pouvait y penser maintenant, surtout que Ron le pressait à se dépêcher, personne n'avait remarqué sa tristesse, sauf peut-être Neville qui lui, savait ce que cela faisait de perdre ses parents. Il n'osait pas s'approcher du Survivant, mais le brun aux yeux émeraudes savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, comme chaque jour il s'était éveillé avec son habituel manque, mais il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, et aussi avec le manque de son parrain, il aimait avoir des discutions avec lui par la cheminée mais aussi grâce aux lettres, c'était le seul qui trouvait les mots pour le réconforter et quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral. Sirius s'était même confié à lui, disant qu'il était parti voir son pire ennemi et que Harry devait changer son regard sur le monde, cependant il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus, d'écrire la suite de cette improbable lettre que son parrain était décédé, laissant derrière lui, un terrible manque pour notre jeune sorcier.

Il était accompagné de Ron, Hermione ainsi que Ginny dans le compartiment du train, mais il était plongé dans ses pensées, regardant le paysage défilant à travers la vitre.

Rapidement, un peu trop selon lui, ils arrivèrent à la gare, ils devaient quitter les roux ainsi qu' Hermione. Les au revoir se firent rapidement, les roux promettant à écrire au brun tandis que la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras, lui promettant aussi des lettres. Harry sourit puis d'un dernier signe de main, s'en alla, parti pour la demeure des Dursley, à pied, ceux ci ne venant plus le chercher à partir de sa deuxième année, prétextant qu'il était assez grand pour pouvoir marcher dans la rue, et aussi trouver le chemin de la maison, mais bien sûr, la vraie raison était qu'ils étaient trop paresseux pour se déplacer pour lui mais aussi, ils pensaient qu'un monstre tel que lui ne le méritait pas, à certains moment il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir transplaner dans le Londres moldu, vu qu'il avait appris dans un livre, seul bien évidemment lors de ces précédents insomnies, la mort de Sirius en était la cause. C'était donc ainsi qu'il avait appris plusieurs choses et s'était considérablement améliorer. Bien sûr, ses amis n'étaient pas au courant, Harry n'avait pas jugé utile de les mettre au courant, son seul défaut, était que les potions lui étaient toujours aussi difficile à faire, cependant il s'était un peu améliorer, au lieu de tout faire exploser, il prenait juste 10 bonnes minutes à tout faire correctement.

Le jeune sorcier arriva rapidement chez les Dursley, qui savaient qu'il revenait.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit patiemment que sa tante lui ouvre, il resta surpris un moment en constatant que c'était son oncle qui lui avait ouvert, sa tante devait elle être occupée ? D'habitude c'était elle qui lui ouvrait, commençant déjà à lui donner des corvées à faire.

L'homme gras et horrible, portant une moustache, parlant froidement au jeune sorcier.

« Entre sale monstre, Pétunia n'est pas là, de même que mon adorable fils n'est pas là non plus. C'est donc toi qui t'occupera du ménage ainsi que de la cuisine.

-Bien oncle Vernon. »

Il va se réinstaller dans le salon, il pue l'alcool et la cigarette, peut-être le manque de sa femme ? Vu que d'habitude il n'était pas aussi sale et dégueulasse. Le jeune sorcier soupira puis alla dans sa « chambre », une pièce, avec seulement un lit en piteux état ainsi qu'un bureau, minuscule accompagné d'une chaise ainsi qu'une armoire.

Harry posa la cage de sa chouette sur le bureau puis l'ouvrit, il caressa la tête de l'animal puis ouvrit la fenêtre, celle ci n'avait plus de barreaux depuis l'année dernière, et c'est là que Harry laissa l'oiseau blanc partir, voulant que celle ci profite de la liberté.

Le jeune brun sourit, puis il descendit, commença par le ménage, puis ensuite il fit un repas simple. Son oncle était plus ivre que quand il était arrivé, il alla le voir et lui demanda s'il voulait manger tout de suite.

Vernon Dursley, actuellement ivre, se tourna vers Harry Potter, sorcier, Survivant, mais aussi petit brun aux yeux émeraudes, mignon avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, cet air candide qu'il n'avait pas perdu comme il avait perdu Sirius.

L'homme presque obèse, se leva, se dirigea vers Harry sans un mot, puis celui ci, frappa violemment Harry. Celui ci qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce geste violent tomba à terre, presque inconscient, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas vu qu'un peu de sa magie s'était échappé de son corps et s'était envolé vers une destination inconnu.

Son porc d'oncle, lui déchira son haut, ses yeux de pervers dégénéré était rempli d'un désir malsain, celui de se satisfaire sur ce jeune homme, beau comme une pute selon lui.

Le pauvre Harry lui, commençait à sangloter, sachant ce qui allait se passer, pas que Vernon l'eut déjà violé, mais il savait, son instinct le lui disait, il priait n'importe quelle dieu, Merlin, même Salazar Serpentard y passa, il ne pouvait pas se défendre, la magie lui était interdite. Son oncle le frappa une deuxième fois, plus fort, tellement que sa lèvre saigné et que le jeune sorcier se sentit défaillir sur le coup, malheureusement, l'homme ne s'arrêta pas là, il continuait à le frapper, il voulait être sûr que sa petite victime ne lui échapperait pas, qu'importe s'il était inconscient alors qu'il faisait … _cette chose_ avec le corps de son neveu.

Corps qui portait déjà des traces du passé, des cicatrices.

_Quelque part dans un grand manoir, avait lieu une réunion …_

Et Draco Malfoy s'y trouvait, étant donné que c'était l'un der meilleurs mangemorts, celui ci avait espionné le vieux fou, par des passages secrets et savait ce que prévoyait le mangeur de bonbon au citrons et s'apprêtait à donner plus de détails quand soudain, il le sentit, il le vit aussi, de la lumière rouge passa à travers la porte et avait foncé droit sur lui, portant un message de détresse pour l'héritier Malfoy.

Celui ci se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse, son masque de froideur tomba pour révéler un visage empli de haine. Quelqu'un voulait faire du mal à son frère, d'ailleurs il était surpris de ne recevoir que maintenant un signe de ce dit frère mais pour lui l'important n'était pas là, il s'était tu, bien que tout le monde avait vu ce qui s'était passé, bien que tout le monde ait vu cette lumière rouge entrer dans le blond, et que tout le monde avait peur, quelqu'un avait osé posé une question, c'était Tom.

« Draco, que ce que c'était ? _Celui ci lui lança un regard noir, plus préoccupé par son frère que par les explications, il répondit rapidement tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie _

-C'est mon jumeau, il est en danger mais je sais où il est. »

Cette fois, il se mit à courir, vers le lieu de transplanage, qu'importe si les mangemorts trouvaient cela étrange, un Malfoy ne court pas sans une bonne raison, d'autant que son masque n'était pas placé.

Mais pour Draco, cela était logique, une telle détresse, un tel appel au secours, ne devait pas être ignoré, loin de là, pour cela, il mettrait la guerre entre parenthèse, juste pour son frère, son tiers d'âme, sa magie, son être à aimer et à protéger, et aussi l'être qui l'aimera en retour, celui avec qui il ferait tout.

Le blond accéléra son rythme jusqu'à arriver à la zone de transplanage, là, il pensa à son frère et disparut en une petite tornade.

Quant aux gens présents dans la salle de réunion, ils sourirent, tous savaient le manque que ressentait le jeune Malfoy, malgré le fait qu'il soit avec ses amis, on voyait de la tristesse présente et personne, n'avait jamais eu le courage de lancer un regard noir à Tom. C'était une première même pour ce dernier, qui sourit tendrement, il prit la parole.

« Bien, continuons rapidement cette réunion, Draco n'en aura pas pour longtemps je pense. Ensuite, moi, Lucius et Narcissa resterons ici comme d'habitude, les autres pourraient disposé à moins de vouloir rester. »

_Maison des Dursley._

Alors que Vernon avait retirer ses habits et commençait à retirer le pantalon du jeune Potter, une petite tornade qui avait eu lieu dans son salon lui fit tourner la tête, celui ci se leva en voyant un jeune blond chez lui. Harry lui, s'était évanoui sous la violence des coups qui lui avaient été donnés. Il n'avait donc pas remarqué la présence du blond, qui lui était énervé, Potter était évanoui au sol, ensanglanté.

Il se tourna vers le porc qui avait osé touché à son … frère. Il lui lança un regard noir qui aurait pu glacer même un iceberg, mais le gros homme ne se laissa pas faire.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Le sorcier blond ne le laissa même pas parler, il y avait tellement de rage en son cœur qu'il était incapable de rester impassible envers ce spectacle, un viol avait faillit se produire ici.

D'un informulé, Draco jeta un un doloris au moldu présent, celui ci immédiatement cria de couleur, sans que ne se rende compte le sorcier, sa propre magie tourbillonnait autour de lui, criant elle aussi vengeance de par le fait qu'elle avait faillit se faire attaqué sans que son possesseur n'ose se défendre, elle s'était alors contacté pour de l'aide, un appel au secours et immédiatement, le jumeau magique de Harry était arrivé, Draco était arrivé.

Le doloris lancé était plus puissant que n'importe quel autre doloris, du fait qu'il avait été lancé par de la magie instinctive, et non une magie contrôlée, Vernon saignait du nez mais dans son esprit c'était différent, il était écartelé plus de cent fois, on lui ouvrait le ventre avec un couteau acérée et sa tête semblait exploser sous le choc de millier de pensées différentes pourtant ce n'était pas les siennes et toute disaient une phrase en intervalle « Comment as tu osé posé la main sur cet être pur ? »

Le moldu n'en pouvait plus, il sombra dans un profond sommeil, un coma que son corps lui avait affligé à lui même pour que ce porc cesse de souffrir.

Draco redescendit sur Terre au moment où l'homme cessa tout mouvement, sa magie, d'une couleur rouge sang continuait de tourbillonné autour de lui mais quand il en pris conscience cet événement s'arrêta.

Le blond s'approcha de Harry qui respirait doucement, il ouvrit un œil endormi vers lui. Puis il vit une main faible se lever vers lui. Ensuite la main retomba et les yeux se fermèrent, le brun était épuisé et blessé. Le sorcier parfaitement en forme s'accroupit devant la forme, regardant avec effroi ce qu'avait pu lui faire Vernon, bien que dans son esprit il restait le « gros porc dégueulasse ». Draco posa sa main sur le torse de son homologue et fit passer sa magie dans le corps inerte, aussitôt un magie très semblable à la sienne lui répondit et les blessures sur le corps endormi se refermèrent en un temps record.

Ensuite, le blond retira sa robe de sorcier, ne restant qu'en chemise, il passa la dites robe sur le corps frêle d'Harry, d'ailleurs il se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi faible qu'aujourd'hui et il ne savait pas comme le Lord allait prendre cette nouvelle. Car tous les mangemorts savaient qu'il avait essayé de joindre le Survivant, il lui envoyait des lettres mais qui étaient toujours demeurés sans réponse, l'homme brun aux yeux rouges ne savait pas si c'était parce que le jeune ne voulait pas lui répondre ou si Dumbledore ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion.

Avec le corps de Harry dans les bras, enveloppés dans sa robe de sorcier, Draco sortit de la maison par derrière, c'était plus prudent surtout il ne savait pas si les voisins de la maisonnée avait entendu les cris inhumain du gros porc.

Alors qu'il commençait à marcher et s'apprêtait à transplaner, il vit l'horreur, il s'approcha et ne pus réprimer un haut le cœur, des cadavres de chouettes, celles que le Lord envoyait pour essayer de s'expliquer, par contre aucune trace des lettres, elles étaient là, pourrissant dans une poubelle assez grande. Draco l'avait remarqué au vu de l'odeur tandis qu'il passait devant passant ignorer cet objet moldu il était vu des plumes sur le sol et jetant un œil il avait vu, on en savait pas qui, tuait les chouettes de Tom et avait pris le courrier, donc Harry ne savait pas, c'était un ignorant et peut-être même manipulé !

Draco ne perdit plus son temps, et transplana au manoir Malfoy.

Quand il arriva, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes, un brun, et deux personnes blondes, Tom et ses parents.

Chacun l'attendait avec un sourire, le masque n'était pas présent signe que les autres mangemorts n'étaient pas là. Cependant ils perdirent leurs sourires quand ils virent que Draco portait une forme endormi et n'était pas accompagné d'un jeune homme en pleine forme.

Le jeune blond leur jeta un regard, craignant un peu leur réaction avant de dire.

« Mon frère … c'est, Harry. _Tom resta un moment étonné, alors que les parents du sorcier s'approchèrent pour découvrir un brun endormi, le souffle calme, une de ses mains était agrippée à Draco et rien ne semblait dire qu'il voulait le lâcher. Ce fut la mère de Draco qui prit la parole _

-Pourquoi est-il endormi ? Il aurait du savoir que son frère arrivait !

-Mère, calmez vous. Quand je suis arrivé … son oncle, allait. _Draco hésitait à continuait, il savait que s'il le disait Harry lui en voudrait, il lui en voudrait d'avoir dit à des personnes cette horreur. Il retient un sanglot et posa son front contre celui du brun. _

-Draco … _le susnommé leva le regard embrumé de larmes vers sa mère, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi affecté mais après tout, son frère était là. _

-Son oncle était sur le point de le violer. _Draco enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de son frère magique et ne bougea plus, il avait peur de la réaction de ses parents, qui voudrait d'un être comme Harry ? Il aurait pu passer pour faible mais le blond savait qu'il n'avait pas osé faire du mal à un moldu. _

-Harry … se faire violer ? _Tom semblait énervé mais il s'approcha doucement, Draco ne leva même pas le regard, le reconnaissant au bruit de ses pas, la main du Lord noir caressa tendrement la joue de Harry_

-Draco, peux tu être plus précis ? Ensuite tu iras te coucher et coucher Harry. _Demanda le chef de famille Malfoy. _

-Quand j'ai reçu le signal de magie, j'ai senti qu'il était en danger alors je suis parti, j'ai directement pensé à mon jumeau magique donc j'ai transplané là bas et j'ai vu Harry … par terre inconscient. _Draco avait du mal à parler, les blessures qu'il avait vu sur le brun était vraiment horrible, et il y avait aussi des cicatrices qui prouvaient qu'il était souvent battu. Tom posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. _Il-il allait le déshabillé … et je me suis énervé, j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas … réfléchis et je lui ais lancé un doloris, je suis désolé Père, j'ai enfreint les règles. _À présent le jeune homme sanglotait sans retenue, il tenait toujours fermement le corps endormi de Harry Potter contre lui, alors Tom le prit dans ces bras, celui ci se tourna vers Lucius. _

-On pourrait oublier ce petit détail, bien qu'utilisé la magie sur un moldu soit interdit je vais laisser passer cette fois. Je te prie de faire la même chose Lucius. _Ce dernier hocha positivement la tête et alors que Tom allait regagner ces quartiers Draco prit une dernière fois la parole _

-Et-et je sais pourquoi Harry ne nous répondait pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il nous détestait, ou peut-être que c'est bien le cas mais-mais … alors que je sortais de la maison, j'ai vu des cadavres de chouettes, nos chouettes donc je pense que les lettres qu'on lui envoyait ne lui arrivait jamais. _Tom serra les poings, son regard lançait des éclairs bien que cela ne s'intéressait pas aux personnes présentes, celles ci frissonnèrent. _

-Qui d'après toi ?

-Je-je ne sais pas, Dumbledore serait plus logique mais il n'y avait aucune preuve. _Celui voyant l'effet produit sur l'élève de Serpentard de troisième année, bientôt quatrième. _

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Draco tu peux aller te coucher, Harry dormira dans ta chambre. Narcissa, Lucius je veux que nous ayons une discutions, venez avec moi. »

Sans perdre de temps, Draco parti dans sa chambre, portant toujours son fardeau, avec un sort informulé il fit apparaître un lit, comme il savait que Harry adorait Poudlard, il fit apparaître un lit de teinte or et rouge. Il le posa ensuite et le couvrit affectueusement, il était heureux, son frère était à ses côtés. Il lui fit un bisou sur le front puis alla se coucher dans son propre lit, d'ailleurs il trouvait étrange que Harry n'avait plus ses lunettes, il lui demanderait demain.


End file.
